Phantom Titans of Gotham City
by LarsEversea143
Summary: Scarface has returned, but now he's making trouble in Gotham City, home-turf of The Batman and origin place/former home of Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. As they are called to the city, our heroes must face new and old villains, and also try and fix the broken bond between their leader and his former mentor. -M rating because I'm not sure yet- DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction: The New Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor Danny Phantom, and also not The Batman (2004).**

 **Sidenote: I could not find a way to assure a three-way-crossover with the third show, a bit more like a continuity. In this universe, The Batman(2004) is connected to the Teen Titans. Anyone noticed the similarities in appearance between the Robin from both shows? I did. And also, in one of the Comics (issue #47) Batman was in the last pages. And he looks exactly like the one from the 2004 series.**

 **Anyways, just to explain a few things. I reallt liked the 2004 series. One of my favorites. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Gotham City.

An eerie darkness enveloped the city in this moonless night. A slight fog hang over Gotham Bay, scaring any nightly tourists away. The streets were dimly lit by light-posts, the occasional one flickering on and off from age. The tall buildings were scattered with light here and there, nightly workers or nocturnal people still awake at work or in their apartment.

All of this, a normal scene for the people of Gotham. Everything, aside of the dim light coming from an abandoned warehouse in the old harbor district.

Inside the warehouse, bits and pieces of old circuses were lying around. Old attractions, modified for their more sinister owner's use.

Crates were scattered around, empty or holding some of the weapons used by the villains hiding inside the place. And these villains just appeared from the large door leading outside, or inside for them.

The Joker, followed shortly after by his accomplice, Harley Quinn. Defeated looks were on their faces, the crimi-clown not even holding his usual over-cheerful, near-insane wide smile. He jumped up to sit down on one of the crates, mourning for their recent defeat. _'Stupid Batman; stupid, stupid Batman.'_

Harley Quinn dropped to the ground with a sad huff, her jester-hat deflated. A crushing defeat from their arch-nemesis, again, and she even lost her hammer to that black-dressed hero!

"Feeling a little… Down?"

Their heads shot up, darting to the source of the voice. Standing in the shadows of the warehouse is a cloaked form, the hood down but face hidden. The red-white dressed woman rose a curious eyebrow at the figure, a strange vibe coming from that person.

"And I always thought that clowns were supposed to make you smile." The man continued with a slight chuckle as he slowly walked out of the shadow. His appearance grew more visible as he came closer. Joker jumped down from the crate, frown on his face and lips down. Who is this person? What does he want?

"Who are you?" Harley asked as she got up, taking a careful step back. For all they know, this is some kind of villain who followed them and wants something from them.

"No need to be afraid, I merely want to be with," His face finally came into view, and if they hadn't seen worse the two villains would have certainly thrown up. "Fellow Freaks."

"So you're a freak, huh?" Joker stated, his lips curling into a wicked smile. The craziness in his mind started working again, and that's a bad thing. For anyone.

"And what's your name?" Harley Quinn asked, raising a slightly disgusted eyebrow at the mystery freak.

"Call me Scarface. Scath if you want too."

"Well, Scath, I most certainly believe you're a freak, but what are _you_ doing here in _my_ hideout?" Joker asked, intrigued by the way this man holds himself but also not to kind for him sneaking up on them. He has a strange eerie feeling around himself, and the air felt colder.

"I'm hiding, like you. I tried to take my revenge on this world, but the heroes from my city defeated me. I knew that staying there was suicide, so I searched for a new place to stay. And I happened to 'stumble' across this place." Scarface explained, a grin on his face. Of course, 'stumble' meant that he searched the whole city before finding this place, and he had looked for these exact two.

"And maybe I can help you with your little 'bat-problem'."

That brought those insane smiles back to their faces. The two companions shared a very interested look before walking closer to the cloaked freak, and Joker extended a hand to him. He shook i with a wide grin, in his head already envisioning how he can use these two to bring his own revenge to come.

The end of the Earth _will_ become truth.

As the night hung over the abandoned warehouse, wicked laughter could be heard from inside, and a new, much darker and crazier laugh was added to the mix. It would bring a shiver down someone's spine.

Gotham City just got a new villain in the bunch.

* * *

The sun shone down on the streets of Jump City. Cars drove through the streets, and people were going to whatever destination they had in mind, or was on their GPS. The highway going through the city was filled to the brim with traffic, the occasional honk from an impatient driver or reckless driving from someone.

Suddenly, something green flew over the cars, followed by a white-black blur. A few drivers spared it a seconds glance, and those who could catch the green blur in their eyesight might have screamed.

The laughing ghost looked back, firing an ecto-blast at its chaser. The blast was intercepted and exploded by a similar blast, just much stronger. From the smoke that the explosion created appeared Danny Phantom. He smirked, firing another blast. He caught the ghost's tail, and the green specter flew off course and crashed into a nearby building. It shook its head, and tried to escape.

"Oh no, you don't." Danny stated, flying into the specters path. It tried again and again, every time having the halfa get in the way.

 _'Let's see how good Cyborg's new gadgets do in practice.'_ Danny mused as he grabbed into the black utility belt around his waist. When he pulled back there were three black-white darts in his hand, an ice-blue glow on the tips. He smiled, recognizing the gadget, and threw them at the ghost.

It tried to escape, but the darts impacted with the ectoplasmic being, and they exploded in a blue fog. The temperature suddenly dropped in the air around the fog, and the ghost emerged fully frozen from the dissipating cloud. Danny pumped a fist in victory, and took the Fenton-Thermos from his belt. Uncapping it, he aimed at the frozen ghost and it was vacuumed into the container. At the side, a small screen showed a single green bar, indicating that he caught a single ghost.

Danny capped the thermos and but it back on his belt, a large grin on his face. "Have to remember to thank Cyborg later. Maybe with some fresh pizza?"

A beep came from another pocket on his belt, interrupting the boy in his thoughts. He pulled out his T-Com, and on the screen appeared Terra, a sheepish look on her face.

"Hey, Danny. Remember that big guy I told you I could take?"

"Let me guess, you can't?" The halfa guessed with an exasperated sigh. The downfallen look on Terra's face betrayed her answer, and she gave a small nod. He rolled his eyes and ended the call, pulling up the location of Terra's T-Com. _'Hmm… Commercial District, Downtown Area. Crowded, gotta be careful for civilians.'_

He flew off, phasing through any signs on his way to the spot. When he arrived, he found the blonde hovering in the air on a rock, panting and covered in a few bruises. _'Beast Boy's going to be very mad with this one if he finds out.'_

"Danny!" Terra called, waving a hand. He flew over and landed on the rock, looking down to see the entire street wrecked and rocks thrown around.

"Where is he?"

Their answer came in the sudden appearance of a large and muscular green ghost. He yelled with a deep voice, and brought his fists down, shattering the rock in pieces. Danny caught the blonde girl in his arms and brought her closer to the ground. He focused on a rock suitable enough, and it floated from the ground to support the both of them.

"He's quick, for a big and ugly one." Terra said out of breath, trying her best to recover from chasing the specter for so long. Danny nodded, and flew up from the rock, a glare aimed at the ghost.

"Hey! Big and Ugly!"

The ghost looked down, a furious look in those dark eyes. Danny steeled his nerves, and reached in a pocket behind his back. _'Have to be casual about this. Keep him busy.'_

"Wow, you even listened! Is that your real name or what?"

A furious yell erupted from the large ghost as he hurdled to the halfa. Danny smirked, and brought a staff-like device from the pocket he had been reaching for. It expanded, and suddenly a blue shield appeared. The ghost noticed, but was too late, crashing into the shield. Its face was flat against the surface, and Danny had to suppress a laugh, ending up with an amused snort.

The specter slid from the shield, dazed and very much confused. Terra saw her chance and brought a rock up from the ground, the surface flat as it was covered with a piece of the road. _'Perfect.'_

The green ghost crashed on the piece of the road she made floating, and groaned in clear pain for the sudden defeat. The blonde reached for her side and brought out a thermos. She turned the suction on and the ghost was sucked inside, groaning in fury at the two heroes. She capped it when the specter was inside, and grinned at the halfa before growing more serious, a bit of pain emerging from the bruises.

"Thanks dad. That guy was a real pain."

"No thanks, Terra. Probably the ghost of an old wrestler. Always tough to handle." Danny said, offering her a soft smile. She nodded, and they both headed back to Titans Tower, expecting the others to already be done with their targets and waiting for the two.

On the ground, going through the rubble of the fight between the geomancer and the ghost, a person clad in purple looked at the duo flying off. She smiled, and took out a map on a portable computer.

"So that's where you live, huh?"

* * *

"Dude, you should have seen their faces!"

Danielle rolled her eyes at the boasting from Beast Boy. He deserved to be, he beat the most ghost off all of them. Four in a row, that must be a new record, right?

"I would have rather seen your thermos in a better state." Danny quipped, the dented object in his palm. The changeling chuckled nervously at that, and the halfa sighed in defeat. "But I guess that's the risk of the job."

"Who knew we would become part-time ghost-hunters aside of being heroes." Terra said from her spot in the couch, reminising of the times in the past. At that moment Cyborg entered the room, holding the rest of the thermoses in his hands.

"Alright ya'll. They're all emptied out." He declared as he started handing them back to their respective owners. Danny nodded as he passed the broken one of Beast Boy in place for his own thermos. The oldest titan frowned, and directed a glare to the changeling for the state of the device. Beast Boy held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, risk of the job."

Danny rolled his eyes at that, and sighed as he left to join Raven at the window looking out over the bay. He smiled a little at her as she meditated, searching the city with her mind for anymore ghosts. "And?"

"Looks like the coast's clear." Raven answered as she returned from her trance. She remained cross-legged and floating, so the halfa decided to join her, gazing out over the large body of water.

"Hard to believe we've been here for more than a whole year now." Danny said with a bit of awe at his achievement. He never planned for this place to become his new home, or Danielle's, but life had decided against him, and now they've been part of the Teen Titans for over fourteen months. One year and two months, on the dot as of today.

"Hard to believe you wanted to stay." The cloaked titan added, raising her hood. Danny grabbed her hand softly when she wanted to put it up fully, and he slowly guided the hand and the hood back down.

"No need to start doubting. I don't need Timid to come out right now. I stayed because of you, Raven. You, and the whole team too."

The pale girl managed a small smile at that, and took a more bolder act by leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the halfa's lips. He returned it softly, enjoying this slight break of character for some personal enjoyment.

"Get a room you two."

The couple departed with a slight sigh, Danny looking back with an annoyed gaze aimed at Danielle, the girl having a wide grin on her face. "But please, no need for a new sibling. Terra's fine for now."

"Watch your tongue, missy. Or you might find yourself without." Danny threatened a little. Raven added to that with her hand glowing black, and eyebrow risen. Dani gulped, and held her hands up in defeat, a sweat rolling down her face. She made quick haste to get out of their line of sight, darting for the couch where Beast Boy had started a game up. Danny sighed, and looked back at Raven.

"When should she know?"

"When the time is right." Raven stated, going back to her spot with closed eyes, wanting to get some meditation in after that small surge of emotions. Her hand brushed over her stomach slightly.

Starfire appeared from the door leading into the living area, a pleased look on her face. Her hair was a little ruffled, and that was enough hint for the others to know that she'll be like that for a little while.

"Those two do know how to go at it, don't they?" Terra said with a hushed voice to her sister and boyfriend. The duo at the computer playing a game nodded, Dani with a slightly disgusted look.

"I knew where baby's came from when I was born. Vlad sure knew how to blow one's youth." The young halfa stated, going back to the game. Beast Boy and Terra shared a slightly worried look at that. Everyone had heard the story of Danielle's life under the false believe that Vlad was her father an cared for her. Ever since then, they were able to feel a bit more for the cloned girl, knowing what she went through.

DING DONG

Everyone they're heads shot up at that. Cyborg looked around puzzled.

"Since when did we have a doorbell?"

The others shrugged, and Danny got down from his spot next to Raven. He sighed, and already turned intangible.

"I'll get it."

He phased through the floor, unaware that he was in for one hell of a surprise.

* * *

Robin splashed some water in his face, trying to get himself a bit back to senses after going at it with Starfire. He placed his hands on the sink, and blinked.

On the counter of the sink were his gloves, along with the one thing he nearly never takes off. The signature piece that finished his uniform.

His mask.

The black mask with white eyes lied there on the side of the sink, a little limp. He hardly ever took it off, only when he wants to sleep, or when Starfire wants to see his eyes, his real eyes.

The boy wonder looked back into the mirror, staring into those blue eyes. Those real, blue eyes. The eyes that don't belong to Robin. The eyes that remind him of his past, his old lives. Flashes of memories from his parents, and his old mentor, passed his mind, and he shook his head, splashing some more water in his face.

' _Get a grip. This is your new life now.'_

After putting the gloves and mask back on, he left the private bathroom of his room, and went to the hall. He could hear the rest of the team talking, and sharing a few laughs.

And then he heard it. A voice, familiar but slightly different, mostly because it was muffled by the walls. But he was able to tell to who it belonged, and that pulled old memories back. No, she can't be here. Maybe a recording? But that couldn't explain everything.

He'll have to find out personally.

He was at the door leading into the living area in no time, but didn't enter immediately. The voice, it's too active in the conversation to be a recording, and it didn't sound like it came from the computer either. That only leaves one, very bad possible reason he's hearing it.

She's really here. In his home. With the others, telling them god knows what!

He walked through the door as it hissed open, and his eyes landed on the extra figure immediately. Clad in purple with black mask to cover the eyes and white in their place, red hair peeking from underneath. Along with a black cape and yellow utility belt. Standing there, talking with both Phantoms, was a person he never expected to see again.

"Hey, Robin!" Danielle called over, waving her hand a little. She had that smile on her face when she was meeting a new hero. "You'll never believe who came over to the tower. This is…"

"Batgirl."

Silence hit the room like a brick wall, everyone stopping with whatever they were doing. The way Robin said that name, the strange vibe suddenly coming from the boy wonder. Smiles quickly faded, and they realized that there wasn't going to be much fun left. The boy's masked eyes fixated on those same white masked eyes. The smile the bat-themed heroine had faded quickly.

"Guys, I'd like to talk with our 'guest' in private."

The titans shared a few looks, but didn't complain. They filtered out of the room, but when Danny passed, Robin stopped the halfa and directed a serious look to him. Danny understood quickly, and caught up with Danielle, grabbing her by the shoulder and whispering in her ear.

"Robin means real privacy. So no invisible listening."

Danielle her face fell a little at that, but she accepted that. Even she knew when to listen to an order from Robin if he's serious. The door hissed close behind the duo, and that left the other pair alone in the large living room. Robin gestured for the couch, and Batgirl accepted. She sat down, but Robin remained standing. She rose an eyebrow behind her mask, and he crossed his arms.

"I rather stand."

She sighed, accepting that she won't get much else from the boy wonder. Silence fell over them, neither sure what to say.

Finally, though, Robin spoke up.

"What are you doing here, Babs?"

"So, straight to the chase, huh? Kinda guessed so, hearing how serious you are. Like that you still use the old nickname, though. But what happened to the childish Robin I knew?" Batgirl stated with a slight tease, raising an amused eyebrow at the masked boy. Her humor fell on deaf ears, and she sighed. "It was an honest question you know."

"That childishness vanished after I left Gotham." Robin answered with serious tone. Batgirl sighed, and grabbed her mask to pull it back, revealing her red hair – that was starting to grow long- and her brown eyes. The boy wonder didn't question, although he really hopes that no one is peeking. He'll also have to remove the camera-footage from this hour too.

"I at least expected you to be happier to see me." Barbara Gordon said with disappointment, a sigh escaping her. She let her mask hang loosely behind her back, not bothering much about how he's acting. She still remembers how shocking the news was that Robin had left the team and the family he has in Gotham behind.

"Really? Last time I saw you, you were shouting at me for a mistake I didn't make!"

"I was trying to trick the bad-guy, okay! You really think I meant what I said?" She defended, getting up from her seat. She took a deep breath, and let it out with a deep sigh. She doesn't have time for this. "Look, I'm not here to start arguing with you."

"Then why? Why are you here? What are you doing here in my home, Barbara?" Robin asked, growing impatient. The redhead flinched at the use of her full-name, and really hoped no one was listening in on them.

"Because... Because we need you, Robin. Batman needs you, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but, _I_ need you. Gotham's in danger, and we can't do this without you."

That left the boy wonder a little speechless. If he knows one thing, then that's that Barbara would never ask for help to him. Ever. And here he is, hearing those three words coming from her mouth.

"I know that you left with a reason. Batman told me about it, after I practicallt begged him to tell me. But, I believe you're the only one who can help us." Barbara finished, a pleading look in her eyes. He shook his head a little to get the first shock out of his system.

"And why would I?" Robin asked, recovering from his small shock. She rose an eyebrow at that, and sighed. Of course he needs a good reason to go back, and face his past.

"It's Batman. He's… He's thinking of finding someone to replace you."

Shock. A tremor ran through his body. Robin his mouth hung open slightly, and for the first time in ever, he was unable to get a thought or proper sentence through. Did, did he hear that right? Did she say that Batman, his mentor, his _father_ , is looking for a… A replacement?

"What?"

"We've been able to handle things just fine without you. A few close calls here and there, and I almost ended up in the hospital once, but Gotham survived without you. At the cost of my secret to my dad, though."

"Wait, the commissioner knows? He knows you're, "He gestures to her outfit. She nods, and he sighs. "And he lets you do as you please?" Now he was just being thrown from one revelation to the other! What's going on here?!

"…Yeah, after grounding me for a month." She stated with a bitter laugh, a hint of self-pity in her voice. He noticed the frown on her face, and knew there was more to it, but didn't ask. He shook his head and went back to the subject-at-hand.

"So, he's looking for a new Robin?"

"Yeah, and I think he might have a few candidates. I think, he doesn't say much about it. But, the point is, if he finds a replacement, then you… You can't be Robin anymore."

"WHAT?!"

The door hissed open, the entire team falling through. It startled the duo, but the boy wonder recovered and glared at them for not listening to him. Barbara wanted to grab her mask, but the somewhat stares she got from a few of the titans told her it was already too late. She sighed and let the black mask drop back down.

"I asked for privacy!" Robin declared, a near hiss in his voice. The others flinched a little, and knew the trust just got a hard beating.

"Sorry, Rob, but we couldn't resist." Danielle apologized, rubbing her head nervously. She was thrown off Cyborg's back, the half-robot glaring a little at the young halfa. Starfire emerged from the pile-up, a concerned look on her face.

"Robin, is it true?"

He sighed, and looked away, not willing to face the alien redhead right now. Barbara looked between the two, and seemed to realize something. She rubbed her neck, feeling a little awkward right now.

Danny floated to the redhead in bat-uniform, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and he offered a smile.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with us. And we'll figure this out."

She smiled a little at the confidence from the halfa.

At least one problem less. Now for the other one.

* * *

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You," Cyborg pointed at Barbara, a somewhat smug look on her face. "Became Batman's first sidekick. Then Robin here, "He jabbed a thumb to their team-leader, sitting in the couch, thinking. "Joined Batman, and you worked together with him for how long now?"

"Robin went along for three years, I have a short break once in a while, but for the most part I've been there the past six years and a few months since I started as Batgirl." She explained, showing the numbers on her fingers. She leaned back a little against the kitchen counter, feeling a little proud with herself. "We worked together since he began and until the kid left. That's been over three years now."

"And you are how old?"

"Nineteen. Almost twenty in a few months."

"You're almost as old as Cyborg here." Danny stated a she placed his elbow on the cyborg's shoulder, thumping the big guy on the hard metal part showing. The dark-skinned teen rose an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment further.

"So, why does Gotham City need Robin? Why now?" Raven asked from a bit further away of the group. The redhead rose an eyebrow at the girl's acting, but decided to ignore that for now. She sighed, her head slumping a little.

"Ever heard of the Joker?"

"Heard he's the most insane criminal in all of Gotham." Cyborg answered, crossing his arms. Everyone has heard of that maniac. Not even Slade compares to that guy's insanity!

"Well, he normally only had one person helping him after his big guys were sent to Arkham. Harley Quinn, used to be his psychiatrist until he drove her insane."

"That's just wrong." Danielle piped from the sidelines, her eyes more fixated on Robin, but still listening to the redhead's explanation. Barbara coughed in her hand to get attention back to her, and the young halfa chuckled sheepishly.

"Anyways. About five months ago a new guy showed up. Dressed in a cloak, able to pass through solid objects and fire these strange red balls of energy. We never caught him, only his name."

"And that name is?"

"Calls himself Scarface, but Joker calls him Scath."

Danny his face grew serious, the ghost-boy hovering down to the floor. Danielle makes a bit of space like the others. Raven puts her hood up, hiding the sudden twist of her face. Barbara noticed, and grew even more concerned with this. "You… Uhm, know him?"

"He nearly destroyed the entire world, tried to use Raven as a puppet, and almost made me evil! We were able to stop him, but he escaped. Never discovered what became of him. Now we know." Danny explained with bitter voice and a hiss at the end, a sour look on his face as he remembered those events from a year ago. Even now, he still has a nightmare once in a while about that freak.

"Know anything else, besides the obvious fact he's a crazed nut?"

"He's a freak. Neither alive nor death. More undeath, but not a zombie. He thinks like a person, and only wants revenge. He believes destroying Earth will grand him that." Danielle added to that, having seen the report avbout the guy on the Tower's mainframe. Danny nodded, a little proud with his daughter right now for knowing so much.

Barbara scowled, already seeing that this villain has to be stopped, or mayor consequences will come from it.

"If Scarface is in Gotham, then it's our task to bring him in."

Everyone turned to face Robin, the boy wonder suddenly standing a lot closer. A determined look was on his face, but Danny couldn't tell if it was genuine or forced. Starfire was more worried for him then surprised. And Raven had the same idea.

"You don't need to come along. Our only target is Scarface, and this time he won't get away."

"I have to go. I know Gotham better than anyone of you." He argued, mind already set.

"Dude, if you're going, than so are we." Beast Boy stated, walking up to the boy wonder. The others joined at his side, and it became obvious for the masked boy that going alone was not an option. Starfire emerged from the group, and placed a hand on his shoulder, wanting to support him.

"Robin, we are your friends. It is our duty to help you, in any way we can."

He sighed, and accepted. The titans cheered at that, and in that moment Barbara was able to pull the masked boy to the side and away from the others.

"You sure you want to come? You know you'll have to face the Bat when we get there." She whispered to him, a bit concerned for her former teammate. He nodded, sure of his case with his team -no, his friends- at his side.

"I have to do this. If not for me, for them." He stated, eyes going to the others. But his true focus was Starfire, the person he cares the most about.

* * *

They were going down a long flight of stairs, Cyborg in lead. He wanted to show them something he's been working on, and said they could use it for something now. Danny was walking with Raven behind him and Barbara up front, the redhead having put her mask back on.

"How did you even get here?" He asked, remembering that the tower is on an island. She smiled at him, and made a zip-motion in front of her lips. He sighed, smacking his head. "Great, you're just like my daughter."

She stopped, and turned around fully, facing the halfa with a shocked face.

"Daughter? Who?"

Danielle floated up from the back, and waved. "Hiya."

"How?! She's fourteen! And you're…"

"Eighteen, coming to nineteen in a month. And the easiest answer is one word: clone." Danny answered, pointing a thumb at the young halfa with the last word. He phased through Batgirl, and she felt a shiver of cold going down her spine. She turned around and started following, putting that for 'on the way' in her head, still a little shocked in the mind. Raven sighed behind the sidekick and shook her head in exasperation. _'Why do I love that guy again?'_

Finally they reached a large room, tables with tools and what-not scattered around. A large cover was hiding something in the center, and it had a very large sharp T-shape. Cyborg walked up to it and turned to the others like they were an audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. And ghosts," The Phantoms rose an eyebrow at that. "I present to ya'll, the new, and improved, T-Wing! Extra-large." Cyborg declared, adding the last part very quickly, pulling the cover from the vehicle hidden underneath.

The T-wing was larger, having three extra cockpits: One more at both sides and one more at the back, enlarging its T-shape. Dual engines at both side, and an extra tail-wing engine booster. In total eight cockpits and five engines. The shape was almost like that of Robin's boomerangs.

The titans gawked at the marvel, even Barbara was impressed.

"Okay, I admit. Impressive. Don't know if it's better than the Batwing though."

Cyborg rolled his eyes at that, and ignored the comment. Danny walked up to the half-robot, a questioning look on his face.

"You do realize I and Dani can fly perfectly on our own, right? And Terra can use a rock as skyboard."

"Sure, but can you get across the entire country in less than an hour?"

The halfa lowered his finger, looked back at the transport, and then back to Cyborg. He was perplexed, and only managed a few words.

"Okay, its good."

* * *

From the waters of Jump City Bay, a few people on a boat were able to see how a part on the side of the island with Titans Tower opened up. From the side, the new T-Wing flew out, racing through the air with record speed. The wind kicked up left a strong gust blowing over the people on the boat.

It took a sharp turn over the water, and set course for Gotham City, all the way across the U.S.A. and not that far from Amity Park if you took a small detour.

Inside, everyone was seated in their own cockpit. Danny looked through the sky, and was a little confused.

"So, how was she going to get there again?"

"She said to watch the sky." Robin stated from the intercom. The halfa was about ask again, but his eyes caught something bellow them. He looked down, and at that moment a much smaller, but also very aerodynamic aircraft, shaped like a small bat, flew up and at their side. It was almost like a smaller jet with the large engine at the back, and the smaller ones on the bottom of the wings. It left a blue trail behind, and from the cockpit Batgirl waved at the others.

"I bet ya she's feeling very full of herself right now." Danielle quipped from her own cockpit, a small glare aimed at the masked sidekick. Danny and Raven rolled their eyes at that, and the halfa added a sigh to that.

"Please, don't start with asking when we'll get there." He begged as the two aircrafts disappeared into the horizon.

As they did, no one saw the black shadow-like ghost gazing at them with sunken red eyes. It narrowed its eyes, marking this for memory.

The Teen Titans are coming to Gotham.

* * *

 **Author's note: So, already like it? I know its going to be hard, especially with the 'unique' personalities of the Gotham Villains, but I'll manage (somehow). Anyways, remember to review, fav and follow! Until the next chapter!**


	2. Ch 1: Titans in Gotham

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the three shows. Please don't think I do, that's just plain stupid.**

* * *

Despite the hour-long fly, they watched as the sun seemed to race across the sky, changing from Time zones as fast as they did having a unique effect. On both outside events and the internal clock. It had been a change for the Phantoms to leave Central USA and adjust to the earlier time in the Pacific USA, as Jump City was at the West-Coast. Gotham, at the other hand, was all the way to the East.

"Somehow, I don't feel the slightest bit sleepy, but the sun is already preparing to set. How late is it here now?" Danny asked, feeling his internal clock struggling with the sudden change in time of day around him.

"Three hours later. We're only an hour before dinner." Cyborg explained, frowning a little. Danny patted his stomach at the mention of food.

"We only had lunch an hour ago, we missed all those hours between lunch and dinner."

"I don't feel hungry, though." Danielle piped in. The others nodded, also realizing that this might take some getting used to.

"I'll tell Alfred not to prepare anything for you guys yet, then." Batgirl added from her own vehicle. Robin rose a curious eye brow at the name of the old butler.

"He stills works for him?"

"Yep. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again."

The rest shared a few curious looks at that, but didn't ask, aware that they know less about this as their leader does. _'For later.'_ Danny thought as he filed the questions in the back of his head.

Finally, the T-Wing started flying down, following in lead with Batgirl. They left the clouds and arrived at a cliffside gazing over waters, a small forest behind them. A small road crossed through the area they landed at, the T-Wing balancing closely to the edge of the cliff. Danny directed a questioning gaze at Cyborg, but he shrugged and pointed at the way Batgirl had put her personal jet. Taking up a lot of space.

They got outside, and gathered at the road where it edged close to the cliff, metal barriers put to prevent cars from driving off the edge. Their eyes were fixated in the sight in front of them.

Across the water, in the far distance, was Gotham City. Skyscrapers towering in incredible beauty over the waters of Gotham Bay, it was even more amazing then they had imagined. The titans gazed at the sight with marvel and awe, but the two a bit further away looked at it with a less enthusiastic look.

"Home." Batgirl stated, a sigh leaving her as she put her hands behind her back. Robin had a forlorn gaze, memories passing his head. His parents, his life, Batman, everything. All of that happened in this city. The birthplace of Robin, the place where he found a new home after losing his old one.

Everything he left behind.

Danny shifted away from the sight to look around them, and frowned. Why were they here, exactly here? He joined the duo separate from the others, and was about to ask, but Batgirl already knew the question he wanted to ask.

"We're waiting for him. I called, but he won't let you know the location of the Batcave. Unlike you, he doesn't make it obvious by living in a massive T-shaped tower."

"Hey, home is home, looks don't matter." Danny argued, not taking that small comment to heart. She seems like a reasonable person, but her sassy attitude can be a little less sometimes. Heroes don't boast in the middle of a fight, and neither should sidekicks.

Batgirl waved it off, and her eyes turned to the road they were waiting on, a sound filling the air. It was swift, mechanical, but most of all, fast. From the horizon, a car that the halfa _knew_ was custom build appeared. It slowed down, and parked itself in front of everyone. The titans had an awestruck look in their eyes, but Danny remained skeptical. _'Impressive, but why do I feel like it does more than please the eye?'_

The top of the drivers' section opened up, and a black blur shot out from the seat. It landed right in front of the halfa, towering a little over the young man. Danny looked up, and was met with white eyes from a black mask, hiding the identity of the man standing in front of him.

Batman, the Dark Knight.

Robin didn't smile, a frown on his face instead. Batgirl remained neutral, knowing the situation will be tense in the start. The rest of the team had mixed feelings with the man. Danielle frowned at the way he seemed to glower at her dad, Starfire looked a bit interested in him -for important reasons-, Terra and Beast Boy felt humble under the bat's presence, Cyborg had a shiver run down his spine, and Raven found that it was best to avoid using her empathic abilities on him. She has a vague feeling that this man likes his privacy intact.

Batman turned to his sidekick, and she shrunk a little under the cold gaze. Even despite the mask she could tell how he was looking at her, and right now he seemed colder than normal.

"I thought you would bring only one guest?" Batman inquired, voice stoic and cold, deep and slightly forced to avoid recognition through sound.

"I wasn't planning on it. They insisted, and otherwise he wouldn't come along." Batgirl explained, pointing an accusing thumb at the masked boy next to her. Personally, she didn't mind any extra help, the city needed the best help it could get seeing the situation. But she knew how little trust Batman has in… Strangers.

"You brought the entire team." The Dark Knight noted as he scanned the titans. They quickly straightened themselves, not wanting to seem weak or pathetic under that strong gaze. Only Danielle was more relaxed as she hovered above the ground, arms crossed and eyes in a frown. Does he think he's better than them?

"One for all, all for one. We leave no one behind. If you ask for one of us, you ask for all of us." Danny stated, causing the Bat to turn to him, eyes narrowing a little. He brought a hand from under his cape and scratched his chin, eyes appearing to analyze his every detail. Danny smirked, finding a little fun to maybe help. "Never seen a ghost before?"

"You mean half-ghost?"

That made the boy's eyes widen, and he took a defensive step back. Danielle was quickly at her father's side, a frown on her face and stance battle-ready. Robin his eyes widened, and he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder to try and assure the halfa that this was to be expected from the best detective in the world.

"Danny, there's nothing to worry about. He's world's best detective, of course he figured that out."

"Nothing to worry about? Robin, I've never let anyone know who I really am. Although I must admit I'm surprised he guessed I'm only a half-ghost, I will not and shall not reveal my real identity to a man I barely know. All respect for his status and reputation, but trust is not something earned with good deeds." Danny explained, pushing the hand from his shoulder gently. Danielle nodded, agreeing with her dad's statement. Batman rose a curious eyebrow underneath his mask, and had to hand it to the halfa. He has guts, talking like that despite the fact he's standing only a few feet away and the bat heard very word.

"Come on. We're all in the same boat here, can't you make an exception?" Batgirl asked, eyes a little downcast. She had hoped to get to know them a bit better, but hearing that somewhat crushed her hope.

"Sorry Barbara, but I don't trust you." Danny said, last part directed at the tall man. Batman's face remained neutral, and he didn't comment on it. He didn't feel offended at all, in fact he understood the need for keeping identity's secret. He was, however curious how this boy knew Batgirl's real name.

"How about we take this further down in the Batcave?" Robin proposed, really wanting to get on with this. The less time they spend here, the better for him. No one argued with that, and soon they were on their way to the Batcave, using a secret entrance that didn't reveal the Cave's real location.

All the while, Danny held a fixed eye on the Batmobile, something inside him telling that this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

To say that they were impressed with the Batcave would be an understatement. Even Danny lowered his guard a little so he could look around in awe. To Robin, all of this was familiar, even if the trophy-room looked much more filled up, and larger. Danielle floated up through the center, looking around like she was a kid in a toy's store. Cyborg gawked at the many machines and inventions, including the Bat-Wave. Starfire floated up a little, and gazed at everything with unique interest.

A ding sounded, and alerted them to the elevator nearby. The doors opened, and out walked an older man dressed like a real butler. He rose an eyebrow, but when he saw Robin, a genuine smile appeared on his features. He walked over, and Robin smiled for the first time since they arrived.

"Master Robin, it's good to see you again." Alfred said with a distinct English accent. The boy wonder smiled, rubbing his neck a little.

"Good to see you too, Alfred. I see you didn't get scared working here, huh?"

"Never, although I must admit it wasn't the same without you." The man said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Robin frowned, and put a hand on the butler's shoulder, able to reach much better now.

"Sorry for leaving like that. I just, I needed…"

"No need to apologize, Young Master. I understand." Alfred assured, taking Robin's hand and removing it kindly from his shoulder. He appreciates the concern, but knows it's not needed. He understood.

"A butler. Why do I feel like it just makes sense? Just like I can already guess you must be a billionaire able to afford this?" Danny said as he floated up to the platform, his gaze going to the Dark Knight as the man approached to get to the Bat-Wave. For a moment, it seemed like Batman hesitated, but Danny didn't seem to notice. Seemed not to.

Danielle floated back down, phasing through a few supporting beams on the way. She stopped next to her dad, and whispered something in his ear. His eyebrow rose slowly as she said more, and turned a questioning look at her. She nodded, and both their eyes darted to Batman, the man sitting at the large computer system, screens showing activity in Gotham.

The rest of the titans joined on the platform, Terra offering Alfred a hand to shake. The butler hesitated, but in the end accepted and was pleasantly surprised with the sudden display of manners from the geomancer. The others looked a little confused at that, but didn't ask.

Danny landed on the platform, close to the Bat, who was more focused on the screen. The halfa's face was neutral as he looked at a few of the screens before turning to the Batman.

"Bruce Wayne."

Batman's fingers stopped typing on the keyboard, and a smirk appeared on Danny's face. _'Got in one.'_

"Of course. Gotham's richest billionaire and share-holder in charity. Owner of Wayne Industries, most advanced technological company in the whole country. And also the Dark Knight, protector of Gotham City and known throughout the country for saving the world from an alien invasion." The halfa summed up, surprising the others. Danny his eyes glazed over a little, and they narrowed as he remembered a small part Dani told him as well. "And let's not forget his frienship with Vlad Masters."

Robin his eyes widened, and the others were shocked. Batman rolled his chair around, now not so sure anymore what this was about. He removed his mask, knowing not to bother anymore with his secret revealed. It revealed his black hair and blue eyes.

"Is there a problem with that?" Bruce Wayne asked, voice normal now, but hinting his honest confusion. Danny sighed, shaking his head.

"Yea, there's a problem with that. He's a half-ghost!"

The billionaire could hardly believe that. He looked at the rest of the titans in the room, and his eyes widened as they nodded, even Robin. He slumped to his chair, stumped for the first time in… Years. Vlad Masters, one of his better friends from business, a half-ghost?

"How do you…?"

"Know? He's an evil half-ghost. Vlad tried numerous times to kill my father and get his hand on my mother. He wanted me as his son, he wanted the perfect son; leading him to try cloning me and bringing Danielle into existence. Vlad Masters, known as Vlad Plasmius when he's a ghost. Never, ever, trust him." Danny explained, a sour look on his face. He hasn't heard of that fruit loop for two years now, but he still remains warry of anyone close to the dark halfa.

"Maybe it would be better if you explain everything under a cup of tea." Alfred offered, seeing the shocked state of his master. Danny breathed out, and nodded, seeing merit in that.

He isn't the only one with a long story to tell.

* * *

Danielle suppressed the urge to yawn, putting her focus in her meditation. She needed to clear the swirl of emotions that this evening's talk brought up. Everyone went about their stories, and right now she knew it was Raven's turn. The sorceress her emotions were radiating out, and she felt the attempt of her dad to calm his girlfriend. She was on the roof, far enough away from the raw emotions inside the manor.

They share a unique bond, the three of them. Connected on an emotional level, they effect each other, or comfort each other through feeling. She felt the love pulsing from Danny, and the care from Raven for him. But all that was right now muffled by the heavy air hanging inside the manor.

Knowing who Batman really is was all thanks to her. She had checked to see where the Batcave was, because she's curious like that, and instead ended up in the manor and quickly put two and two together.

And then she found that painting showing Bruce shaking hands with Vlad.

It was a shocker for her, finding out that one of the country's greatest heroes is befriended with her creator, that cursed man. She no longer knew if she could trust him. She already knew her dad didn't.

"Hey sis."

A small smile made its way up Dani's face as she opened her eyes, spotting Terra standing on a small rock floating in the air. The geomancer her eyes relayed her question, and Dani nodded, making some space on the roof. Terra smiled softly and joined her surrogate sister on the tiles roof, sitting down and looking out over the city in the distance.

"He's telling them a lot, but didn't say anything about you being his daughter." Terra spoke up, breaking the silence. Danielle sighed, knowing her dad and the reason why he didn't tell.

"He doesn't trust him, and honestly, I don't either. I know for a fact he never knew that his friend Vlad was Plasmius, I don't blame him. But, he can't be trusted just yet. Trust is earned, not given."

The blonde nodded her head, aware that she won't get much else from the white-head. She allowed silence to cover them, no need for words.

All they needed was each other, right now. Silent support.

A few hours later, Danny emerged from the roof, phasing through the tiles and appearing very much exhausted. He smiled at the sight of the two sisters talking and laughing, and hated to break this up. But they needed their rest.

"Dani, Terra, it's time for bed." The halfa spoke up, startling the duo a little. They smiled at him, and he saw they were tired. Eyes a little droopy, and mind less focused. Danielle did the best at hiding it, but he knew how to look past her masks. The duo sighed and got up. Terra took Dani's hand, and the two phased through the roof and to their rooms. Danny smiled as he looked at the city, knowing that a new adventure lies out there.

And he had feeling about tomorrow. A good feeling. But also a bad feeling. Which on was stronger is not clear yet.

* * *

The next day, everyone was wide awake and enjoying breakfast made by Alfred, who got some help from Cyborg. The two got off well, both the peacekeepers in their teams. It was very helpful that the table was large enough for everyone. Bruce and Barbara were in their normal casual wear, like some of the others. Danny and Danielle were as ghosts, still not trusting the billionaire. The only thing that confused the Bat-family was Robin, who hadn't changed like they expected him to.

"Why is he still in his uniform?" Barbara asked to Terra, the girl sitting next to her. The blonde looked up, following the gaze of the redhead. Seeing what the question was about, she chuckled a little.

"Keeping a secret identity is key in our team. I, for one, don't like my old name because it reminds me of my past," Terra paused, a few memories surfacing up, but quickly put back. Barbara her face fell a little, having heard the story of the geomancer yesterday. "Others like Beast Boy or Cyborg no longer feel like they were those people. We don't call them by their old names either. Starfire her name is alien, and not easily translated. Danny and Danielle their human forms are connected to their real identities, so they don't change. Robin though, I think he doesn't want to be reminded of his past, like me, and instead stays in uniform to avoid everything about himself. I've never even seen his real eyes."

The redhead had listened intently at the blonde's explanation, and she had to admit she was impressed. They all carry some sort of burden on their shoulders. Trust isn't easy found for them, and they rely a lot on it.

' _Being a Titan isn't easy.'_ Barbara concluded as she turned back to her breakfast.

The rest of the morning and noon was spent introducing the titans to Gotham City. None of them, asides of Robin, knew the city well and could easily get lost if they didn't learn its lay-out and history. And of course a few lessons on the many gangs, mafia and criminals living in the city as well.

After Dinner, everyone was well acquainted with the city, and now they were showing themselves and their abilities.

And right now it was Danny's turn.

"So, you're a half-ghost. Got anything special besides of the normal stuff?" Bruce asked to halfa. Danny smirked, and went to the targets set-up in the training area of the Batcave. He focused, closing one eye and aimed. He fired a blue ice-beam from his hand, freezing the target. The billionaire rose an eyebrow, and Alfred came with a platter holding a freeze-bomb. He threw it at a target next to Danny's, and froze it solid as well.

"Sure, but can you melt my ice?"

Half an hour later, one target was free from the ice, but the other one was still frozen solid, Bruce still trying with a flamethrower from the arsenal. He stopped, shutting it off and wiping away the sweat on his forehead. Danny was smirking behind him, arms crossed.

"Okay, point taken. How do you melt that stuff?"

"You don't melt it." Danny explained, walking to the target. He scanned the ice a little, and deliver a hard punch on a stress-point. The ice cracked before shattering to pieces. "You break it."

"Anything else?"

Danny pondered over that, eyes darting to Terra, who had been watching everything. She zipped her mouth and winked, and he smiled back before shaking his head at Bruce. He arched an eyebrow, but didn't question.

Next was Terra. She was going to start showing her powers, when suddenly an alarm sounded. Bruce quickly went to the Bat-Wave, where a screen displayed a very nasty scene. An entire greenhouse, covered in wild-vines and thorns. The plants appeared to be alive and moving.

"Poison Ivy?"

"The plant?" Cyborg asked, confused. Bruce shook his head, shooting from his seat and leaving to get his suit on, leaving the titans in the pure dark. "He ain't gonna tell us who or what Poison Ivy is?"

"Her real name is Pamela. She… used to be a friend of mine, until her DNA was mutated and she turned into a half-plant. She's an environmental extremist, doing whatever she can for the environment." Barbara explained as she emerged, suited up, only her mask still down. Danny saw the spark of regret in the redhead's eyes, and knew that those two must have been very close when they were friends.

"A plant-gal? What's wrong with this city?" Cyborg stated, eyes going from Barbara to Robin. Neither answered, and he sighed.

"If he's going to fight a villain that controls plants, he'll need someone like me." Danny declared, grabbing his belt from a small stash inside the T-Wing, that had been brought to the Batcave in the morning. Barbara, who put her mask up, looked questioningly at the halfa. He rolled his eyes, still not used to the skepticism of others who don't know him. "I once fought a giant plant-ghost. Trust me, I can help."

"He really can." Robin added, joining next to Batgirl. She looked at him, and back to the halfa, and sighed, smacking her head.

"Please tell Batman it was his idea if this goes wrong."

* * *

The Batmobile stopped in front of the park with the greenhouse, the wild growth already having spread through half the park. The roof opened up, and from inside Batman and Batgirl jumped out. When they landed, Robin parked his R-Cycle next to the mobile. He looks at the damage, and mentally sighs.

"Does she ever get creative?"

"You should have been there last year. She tried taking control of the Justice League. That was a crushing defeat." Batgirl stated, arms crossed and amusement on her face as she remembered. The boy wonder could hardly believe that, but the look on his former partner's face told him it did happen.

Danny appeared from the sky, frowning at the park covered in overgrown vines.

"Wow. Talk about having a green thumb."

"Her whole body is green." The purple-suited sidekick added. He looked at her, and the way she said that told him to believe her. He looked back, scratched his chin, and shrugged.

"I can deal with the vines. No biggie."

Batman looked at the halfa, and he smirked back. The Dark Knight sighed, and gestured for him to go ahead. Danny pumped his fist, and phased into the ground. After a few seconds, the plants suddenly started freezing up from the ground, and soon everything was frozen solid. Danny appeared from the road, and yelled as he punched through the ice, destroying it and the plants frozen. He continued like this, freeing the way.

"Wow. Where's he from?" Batgirl turned to Robin, and the boy wonder smirked.

"Amity Park. Ever heard of that place?" He asked. The clueless look on her face wasn't just priceless, it was pure gold for the masked boy. He chuckled, but instead of glaring at him or trying to retort, Batgirl smiled.

"That's the Robin I remember."

"Let's go." Batman said as he entered the park, spotting that Danny was finished with clearing the path. The two quickly followed, going into the park as well.

And straight for Poison Ivy.

* * *

Beast Boy leaned back in the couch, groaning. It was two hours now since the group of four left, and so far there wasn't any news about them yet. The sun was starting to set over the city, and everyone was getting bored.

"Anyone up for some chess?" Alfred asked, a platter with a chessboard in one hand, all the pieces already prepared. The titans groaned, and the butler suppressed an amused snort for the way they acted for being teenagers, or almost young men and women in some their cases.

"Anything yet Cyborg?" Terra asked as she floated around a little on a rock, seeing how well she can work on her abilities with it. So far she had been able to flatten the rock, but nothing more.

"Nothing. And I ain't so sure if that's a good thing with those guys." The dark-skinned teen stated. He looked back at the screens of the Bat-Wave, and sighed. Batman had told the cyborg not to touch anything, but how can he help if he can't touch anything. He looked around, and his eyes widened when spotting a loose cable. _'Maybe I don't have to touch anything to help after all.'_

He took the cable and plugged it in a shot near his elbow. Using his own system, he logged into the Bat-Wave network and started looking for the spot where the others were. He quickly found it, and discovered the system was able to be linked up with their T-Coms. He typed away on the screen in his arm, and soon was able to get through to a T-Com near the spot where the crime was supposed to be happening.

The screen revealed Danny, and he looked to be in a bit of a pinch, stuck between the hungry jaws of a large mutated carnivorous plant. He grunted, and looked to the screen as the halfa managed to keep the jaws from closing.

"Kinda in the middle of something, ugh, Cyborg!"

"I can tell! You need help?"

"Actually. That's not such a-" Danny strained, the jaws closing in a little and putting him almost pinned between the large teeth of the plant. "-Bad idea. Yeah, see who can help. Oh, and maybe get me my spare belt. My other one was eaten by a plant."

The screen turned black, and Cyborg sighed. Can't anyone on his team keep his stuff intact for one time?! He turned to the others, face serious.

"Titans, let's move."

The group cheered at that, and were out of the cave and on the streets in no time.

Alfred watched as they left, and sighed.

"Young Master Dick really has some amazing friends."

* * *

Danny closed the T-Com in his hand, and put it away before straining to get the plant trying to eat him to not do just that. He stretched his legs and arms, opening the jaws wide. Sweat was rolling down his face, putting all his strength into this.

"I wonder, how would a ghost taste?"

The halfa glared at the source of the voice. Standing on a large flower was a girl with green skin, a dress made of leaves and red hair styled like a rose.

Poison Ivy. And boy, did she do that name honor.

Batgirl, Robin and Batman were struggling against the plant-minions she had sent them to deal with. Some were cold-prove, and that meant the tactic with ice wasn't going to work. And their roots weren't underground like Danny had hoped them to be. _'There goes my plan of doing the same I did with Undergrowth.'_

"You know, there really are better ways of fighting for the environment. I should know, one of my old friends is just like you, she cares a lot for Mother Nature."

"Oh, I'm sure she does. But two can't do anything against a whole world filled with people who only want to use Mother Nature for their own benefit!" Ivy declared, balling a fist in anger. He rose an eyebrow at that, and noticed how the minions fighting Batman and the others seemed to fight more ferocious. _'She's connected to the plants. Like their her children. She's emotionally attached to nature. All she needs is a push in the right way.'_

"You know, I agree."

"What?" Robin and Batgirl asked in unison before dodging a blow from a large tree-like monster, almost like an Ent.

"Oh, do you now?" Ivy asked, getting a little closer to the halfa. Danny nodded, and she smiled mischievously.

"Danny, don't! Her spores control the mind!" Batgirl yelled before being hit in the stomach and hurdled through the glass of the greenhouse. Ivy glared at the purple-suited sidekick before turning back to Danny, an idea forming in her head. _'He could help me beat Batman.'_

"That's really sweet of you. You know, I think I kinda like you."

Danny rose a brow, seeing through her plan like glass. _'She really thinks I'm such a type of guy? Seriously?'_

"Sorry, but I already love someone else!" Danny declared, suddenly liunging forwards from his spot. He gripped the plantgirl by the dress and threw her in his place. The plant slammed shut with her inside, and he quickly flew to the others. He froze the ones that weren't resistant, and used his strongest ecto-blasts to blast the rest to pieces. A cry of help from Batgirl alerted the halfa to her, and he frowned, finding her surrounded by vines that acted like snakes.

Suddenly, the vines were enveloped by a black aura and thorn to shreds. From the open hole in the side of the greenhouse, the other Titans appeared, Raven her hands glowing black.

"Nice timing guys!" Robin praises as he joins the rest of his team. Beast Boy gives a mock-salute with his signature toothy smile. Terra rolled her eyes and looked around, frowning a little.

"Where is she?"

"Raagh!" The plant where Danny had been struggling with, exploded open in a flurry of flower-petals as it suddenly changed to a massive rose. Ivy glowered at the halfa with eyes filled with rage, her body covered in slime.

"What happened to her?"

"I gave her a taste of her own medicine." Danny said with a slight puff of his chest. Raven rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics before focusing on their enemy. Cyborg walked up front, his sonic blaster already aimed.

"Listen up, missy! You can either do it the easy way, or the hard way!"

Ivy scowled, but a small spark passed her eyes as she looked down at the cyborg standing there, weapon raised. Something about him, seemed to strike her. She couldn't say what, or how, but whatever it is, she liked it. A pleasant smirk appeared on her face as a vine wrapped around her body and gently brought her down to eye-level with the big guy. Cyborg rose a brow, not sure how to take this sudden change in attitude.

"My, my, aren't you a handsome big guy. Love the blue tones, really suits the red eye." She said with a lusty voice. She purred slightly, only adding to the confusion of the cyborg.

' _Is she flirting with me?'_

"Cyborg! She has spores that control the mind! Don't listen to her."

That snapped the half-robot from his thoughts, and he frowned before firing, surprising the girl completely. She flew back, and crashed into the glass of the greenhouse, a large crack appearing in it. She groaned, clutching her stomach. Ivy tried to get up, but her legs wobbled and she stumbled back down, holding her head in visible agony.

"Dude, what did you do?" Beast Boy asked with some concern as they watched the way the villainess was acting. Danny crossed his arms and thought a little, before it struck him.

"Plants are vulnerable for sound. Certain frequencies can tear them apart from the inside out."

Cyborg shuddered at that, and the others were growing a little worried, as it seemed that the green girl wasn't really recovering from the blast.

"Maybe we should check to see if she's alright?" Batgirl asked to Batman. The Dark Knight paused to think about that, but Danny found that he was taking too long, seeing the bad state of the girl. He shook his head and flew over to the redhead lying on the ground, clutching her stomach and groaning awfully. He kneeled down and put a hand on her side, concern on his face.

"Hey, you alright?"

She looked up, and he was surprised her green skin even was able to get pale. Her eyes seemed misted over, and he really got worried for the girl now.

"W-what happened? W-where am I?" Ivy asked in pure confusion, her mind foggy and not feeling right, hand holding her head. She groaned, and suddenly her body shook a little. Danny was able to trust his instincts on jumping back, plants shooting from the ground and wrapping themselves around the plantgirl. They enveloped her and put her inside a cocoon, and it dug into the ground, a few vines covering the ground back up.

"She escaped." Batman stated with displeased tone as he approached the halfa at the spot where Poison Ivy had been seconds ago. Danny sighed, and turned to face the Dark Knight, a frown on his face.

"Look, she obviously wasn't feeling well after that blast. You can't expect us to not care and just throw her in jail looking like that!"

"You _let_ her escape."

"Of course, do you know how to take care of someone who's part plant?! Well, I don't! She's the only one who can heal herself, no one else knows how to!" Danny yelled, really not in the mood to be taught the lesson. He just fought a plant trying to eat him, and now he's been looked down on by a complete stranger he does not trust! He grumbled when he saw that the masked man wasn't going to answer, and instead phased into the floor. Right before he completely vanished into the ground, he looked at the rest of his team.

"I'm going to the Batcave. You do, whatever you do after a fight."

And with that said, he disappeared into the ground, leaving a tense atmosphere inside the greenhouse. Batman huffed at the acting of tha halfa and turned around, but his eyes widened a little as he saw that the other Titans weren't very pleased-looking either.

"Cold, just cold." Danielle muttered as she floated away, not caring for helping now.

"Totally not cool." Beast Boy agreed as he and Terra left as well. Robin sighed, not sure if he should follow his team or help his former mentor. Starfire looked at him with a pleading look, but he couldn't look back. He has to help, it's his duty. He mouthed a 'sorry' at her and turned to help Batgirl with finding out what Ivy's original plan was. The alien redhead frowned, and flew off with sad eyes.

Batgirl watched how the last of the titans left, and sighed as she turned to help Robin and Batman. _'They aren't used to the way Batman works, that's all.'_ She tried to reassure her as she starts looking for clues.

' _That's all, right?'_

* * *

Danny phased from the ground and looked around, grumbling a few curses as he sees that he made a wrong turned and was nowhere near the Batcave, instead somewhere in Downtown Gotham. He was about to leave, but the sudden appearance of a second shadow underneath him made him pause. The halfa frowned before jumping away when the shadow revealed sunken red eyes.

He knew only one man with minions like that.

"Show yourself, Scarface."

A dark chuckle emerged from a nearby alleyway. The halfa turned at the noise, and an angry glare appeared on his face when Scarface walked out of the shadows, clothes in a disguise hiding his face, but amusement clear in his tone. What are the odds he finds the half-ghost on a simple patrol?

"Hello, Danny."

"Look, I'm not in the mood. Just tell me why you're working with the Joker!" Danny declared, fists glowing green with energy. Scarface pursed his lips together in mock-thought, and shook his head with a laugh.

"Oh, Danny. You really should know when you aren't in the position to demand something." Scarface stated before snapping his fingers. More shadows appeared from the alleyways, surrounding the halfa. He glowered, a sour look on his face. He really isn't in the mood for this shit!

"What do you want?!" Danny growled, hands clutched like fists, almost tearing the fabric of the suit with the pressure. The undeath prince snickered, and snapped his fingers, making the shadows disappear in a puff of smoke.

"I won't fight you. Not now. My plans are far from done yet. But, I do look forwards to out next meeting, my boy." He stated before lifting the hat from his disguise. The fallen prince disappeared into the ground, leaving the halfa alone in the alleyway. Danny growled, before screaming in pure rage.

He could just hold himself from unleashing a Ghostly Wail.

* * *

 **Author's note: Tensions are rising between our half-ghost hero and the Dark Knight. And Robin is really not acting like himself. What is happening? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **With that said, remember to review, fav and follow! See you soon!**


End file.
